As portable computers have become more integrated into society, consumer demand has prompted an evolution towards increased flexibility. One such flexibility has focused on adoption of hybrid personal computers (PCs) that combine the capabilities of traditional laptops and the flexibility of tablet PCs. To that end, PC manufacturers are developing computers that may operate in both a traditional laptop setting (e.g., a computer and display with an attached keyboard) and a tablet setting (e.g., a display and/or touchscreens that does not have a separate keyboard).
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable computers are typically equipped with one or more batteries to function as a power source for the PC, for example, when the PC is not connected to a wall outlet. Due to its separable nature, a hybrid PC may include separate batteries, e.g., one associated with the keyboard and one associated with the display. Conventional systems, however, lack techniques to efficiently manage the shared power between the multiple batteries for a hybrid PC that may frequently transition between the laptop setting and the tablet setting. Further, conventional systems fail to adapt to the power requirements for different workloads when the device includes multiple processors (e.g., central processor unit (CPU) in the tablet and graphics processing unit (GPU) in the base portion that houses the keyboard).